Pure Blood Broken
by CosmicGirl22
Summary: Boromir runs into an old acquaintance in an inn on the way to Rivendell. Will be a Boromir/Ofc romance.(10th fellowshipper) Still with me? r/r...cpa6
1. An Old Friend

Hey! I do not own anything remotely connected to The Lord of the Rings -apart from the DVD and some books. Nerin is someone I made up, I hope she fits in and plays nicely with others. (jk she's harmless. Its Boromir I'm worried about.)  
  
  
  
She watched him enter the inn and sink down at a table. She knew at once who he was, Boromir, son of Denethor, the steward of Gondor.   
  
He was the last man she expected to run into this early evening on the 13th of Halimath. She had known him once years ago when she was but a twelve year old tom boy, trying to please her father by learning fencing and parrying. Skills she still employed in her everyday life.   
  
No she hadn't expected to see him, but she was pleased none the less.  
  
"So, 'The Sword Arm of Gondor' graces us with his presence." She said approaching his table.  
  
"Ale." Boromir said, not looking up. He was sweaty and his clothes looked worn as though he had traveled a far distance in a short period of time.  
  
She took a pint of ale from the confused bartender and set it down in front of Boromir.   
  
"Tell me Boromir, son of Denethor, what brings you to this humble establishment?" she asked.  
  
"You know too much for a bar maid." he scowled into his mug before taking a long swig.  
  
"You're a hero." she said. "Tell of your victories spread far."  
  
"You also speak too much for a bar maid." he said sitting the mug down.   
  
Nerin only laughed.  
  
"You assume too much, Captain of the White Tower. I am no bar maid. I am Nerin, only daughter of Thalilon."  
  
Boromir's gaze shot up into hers. He was more handsome than she had remembered, even if his face was turned with a look of disbelief. That look changed into a smug grin.  
  
"It's a pity Thalilon had any daughters at all." Boromir chuckled lightly to himself and buried his face back into his mug.   
  
"I'm sure my father would agree with you there," she smiled slyly.   
  
  
"You've grown since last I saw you, Nerin." he said and motioned for her to sit beside him.   
  
"Its been quite a few days, has it not?" she said accepting his offer. She sat her own mug in front of her and leaned in closer to him. "Tell me, what brings you this far north?"   
  
"And still as curious as ever." he laughed taking his last swig.   
  
"You make it sound like you remember me well." she laughed.   
  
"How could I forget the teenage girl who insisted on dueling me in front of our fathers?" his eyes twinkled with remembrance.   
  
"Then you no doubt remember who won our duel?" she said tipping her glass to him.  
  
"Aye," he said somberly, "The better man."  
  
"Not hardly." she punched him on the arm good heartedly. "If at any time you want a rematch to prove yourself, you need only let me know."   
  
"Perhaps," he grinned, motioning for more ale. "If you're up to it?"  
  
"Me?" she laughed pointing at Boromir. "You look as though you were riding to out-run death, herself."  
  
"I am on my way to Rivendell." he said lowly.   
  
"Rivendell." she repeated. "Still a fair journey from here." The bartender poured him another tankard full. "Why are you headed there?"  
  
"I do not yet know." he said earnestly. "I had a dream, no a vision, of the sword that was broken. I must see it, and it resides in Rivendell."  
  
Nerin saw the intensity he had on the subject and only nodded.   
  
After only another pint, Boromir rented himself a room at the inn. He thanked Nerin briefly for her company before he toiled up the stairs to his room. Nerin watched him go up and shut his door. She then went out into the night and saddled up her horse and made for Rivendell.  
  
Okie so you like it so far? This is my first attempt at a LOTR fan fiction. I happen to love Boromir. Any questions or ideas? Leave a review I appreciate them all.  
Cosmic 


	2. Rude Awakenings

Chapter 2. Tricky Nerin...trickier Boromir.  
  
  
Boromir entered the small room and took off his coat. His thoughts of the sword of Narsil seemed lessened, and a newer thought arose in his mind.   
  
Nerin had been no more than a childhood acquaintance, but she had changed. She had grown up. Boromir wondered thoughtlessly to himself why Nerin was dressed in the clothes of a warrior, and why she had a sword at her side. However, he didn't care enough to find out, he made to awake early and be gone before she would notice. The last thing he needed was a woman trying to tag along on his trip to Rivendell.   
  
Boromir's head had barely hit the small cot before he was asleep. The combination of the ale and the trip had exhausted him.  
  
----  
  
Nerin had rode a full three hours with only moonlight to guide her. She took some comfort in the fact that Boromir was 3 hours behind her. She knew that he would not have allowed her to accompany him to Rivendell, but something in her heart told her he needed her to be there.   
  
She stopped her horse and jumped to her feet. Digging in her pack, she ate a few pieces of dried meat. Then she settled on the ground, threw her coat around her, and slept a few hours until the sun arose.  
  
----  
  
  
"You're up early." the innkeeper said, wiping sleep from his own eyes, as Boromir trudged down the stairs from his room.  
  
"Aye." Boromir said as he settled at a nearby table.   
  
"First one up, so you get your choice of fat bacon or linked sausage." the innkeeper said absentmindedly as he cooked Boromir's breakfast.  
  
"The sausage." Boromir said. He was pleased he had awoken before Nerin.   
  
"I would appreciate it if you didn't tell Nerin that I have left until midday." Boromir told the inn keeper as he sat the plate in front of him.   
  
"You mean the woman you were speaking with last night?" the innkeeper asked quizzically.   
  
"The same." Boromir answered between bites.   
  
"Oh," the inn keeper laughed, going back behind the bar, "She took out of here last night, right after you went up. She seemed in a hurry to get somewhere."  
  
Boromir banged his fist on the table and cursed. Grabbing his sausage, he threw on his coat and was out the door before the inn keeper could stop him.   
  
----  
  
  
Nerin awoke fully rested. She stood and gathered her things, and began loading them back onto her horse. She made a quick glance around the campsite sure to have not left anything behind, then she mounted her horse.  
  
"Do not hate me, Boromir." she said to no one in particular, taking a long last look toward the way she had came.. "This is for your own good."  
  
"Is that right?" an all too familiar voice answered. She looked back around to see Boromir standing there, holding the reigns of her horse.   
  
Nerin's shocked look caused Boromir to laugh. Her look of shock turned into irritation.   
  
"How did you catch up with me?" she asked, frowning.  
  
"I woke early, the inn keeper told me you had left." Boromir said.  
  
"Oh," her eyebrows raised with interest, "Asking about me, were you?"  
  
"You flatter yourself." he said, and motioned for her to dismount.   
  
"I think not, Boromir." she said shaking her head. "I am going with you to Rivendell."  
  
"My business in Rivendell is, exactly that, *my* business." he said sounding annoyed. "You would do well to keep your nose out of it." He made to force her off her horse, but she held him back.  
  
"You do not know me, very well," she laughed. "I hardly do things that are good for me." Her eyes dared him to question her.  
  
Boromir let go of the horses reigns and paced back and forth. He was weighing the pros and cons in his head. In the end, he really didn't know the harm in letting her come along. A part of him, that he didn't realize yet, wanted her to come.  
  
"Very well," he said nodding his head. "If it is some thing you must do, you may ride with me to Rivendell."   
  
Her huge smile was more than enough of a reward for his giving in. She walked her horse a few yards away where Boromir had tied his, and they rode off together toward Rivendell.  
  
  
Like it? any ideas for the road to rivendell?  
Cosmic 


	3. The Road to Rivendell

Chap 3. Little bit of Nerin back ground here in the chapter (only 2 paragraphs, so as to not bore you about her,) Just to let you know why she is the way she is. I'm the total opposite. *was never a tomboy* (although I was my fathers only child-and I think he did want a boy.) This chapter I'm trying to concentrate more on Boromir…because he's so nice to concentrate on. hehe  
  
  
  
  
After riding far, they stopped by a stream to let their horses rest and get a drink. They dismounted from their steeds and sat under a tree, whose red and gold leaves fell softly around them.  
  
"Tell me of your vision." she said as they sat together.   
  
"I will know more when I see the sword." he said, picking up a leaf and crumbling it in his hand.   
  
"I see." she laughed, picking up on his hint that he didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"Tell me, Nerin." Boromir said, changing the subject. "Why do you wear leather armor and travel with a sword? Do you even know how to use it?"  
  
"I know well enough." she answered in a hateful tone, and crossed her arms.  
  
"A woman has no need of a sword." he said sarcastically. "A frying pan, now that's what you should be wielding at your side."  
  
"We don't need a frying pan, Boromir" she said trying her hardest to best him. "If worse comes to worse we can just use that piece of scrap metal masquerading as a shield, that you carry."  
  
"I happen to have crafted that 'piece of scrap metal' myself." he glowered.  
  
"Oh, aye," she nodded. " I have no doubt of that."  
  
Boromir looked, for a moment, furious. Then his expression changed and he laughed.  
  
"You are far too easily riled." He continued to laugh as Nerin seethed. "Or perhaps, I hit a little too close to home?"  
  
"You couldn't hit it if it was staring you in the face." she said hatefully. She stood up and marched to her horse. Boromir laughed and followed after her to his.  
  
"I withdraw what I said before." he chuckled, once they had remounted. "Some women should defiantly carry swords." He kicked off and she followed.  
  
----  
  
  
  
The beauty of Rivendell was no less than Nerin would have expected. Elvin cities were known for their beauty and oneness with the nature around them. The gates were open and Boromir and her rode in together side by side.   
  
She was still angry at Boromir for his imprudent humor, but she didn't blame him too much. She was used to dealing with the roguish tongues of men.   
  
Her whole life was spent trying to impress her father, to make him proud of her, to help him see she was twice as good as any son he could have had. In the end it wasn't enough, her father had grown bitter and despondent to her.  
  
Nerin had been born a twin. Her brother, born after her, was small and weak and did not live long after birth. Now, when her father looked at her, all he saw was what could have been, what should have been. He did not see what was standing before him in his own daughter. So, Nerin left her father's home and set out on her own at the age of 17.   
  
The elves approached and lead their horses off into stables. A few Elvin women came and looked Nerin over and then led her off with them. Boromir just shrugged and went to find the shards of Narsil.  
  
----  
  
The elves led Nerin into a small open room. The leaves blew in and out of the open doors as they pleased.   
  
"If you are to attend the council, you must be properly cleaned and dressed." said a shorter elf.   
  
"The council?" Nerin asked, "What council?"  
  
"The council of Elrond, child." the tallest Elvin woman said hastily, as she laid out a pale yellow and a pale lavender dress on the bed.   
  
Nerin surmised she would be attending a meeting, but she had no idea of the importance of it.   
  
She chose to wear the pale yellow satin dress. It's long robes draped around her, as was the elfish design. The elves bathed her as though she were an expected, and honorable guest. After they had finished cleaning and dressing her, they told her the way to the terrace which would hold the council meeting.  
  
Nerin followed their directions and soon found the meeting which was about to begin. She was hardly surprised she was the only woman attending.  
  
----  
  
Boromir arrived on the terrace minutes before Nerin. He had seen the broken shards of Narsil, and to his despair, he had had no great revelations. He was beginning to think that the trip had been in vain until an Elf came to him with word he was expected to attend a council meeting with Lord Elrond.  
  
Every one on the veranda had taken their seats. Boromir along side two other human men. He surveyed the patio and noticed there was one empty seat left.   
  
That's when he saw her. A women whom he had, at first, mistaken for a stranger.  
  
His lips parted slightly in amazement as he realized it was Nerin who had entered the terrace. She looked in a way he thought not possible of her. She looked feminine and soft, almost regal. As she walked to her empty seat, he also noticed she was graceful.   
  
The elves had dressed her in pale yellow and tied her hair back at the temples.   
  
Boromir noticed he was staring and quickly averted his gaze back to Elrond who had started speaking.   
  
  
End of Chapter 3! Yay! Hehe sorry that the chapters are short…its just I write a scene and I get all excited about it and then I want to get it out there as soon as possible to see if other people like it or want to talk about it. I always want to talk about it. I annoy people in my real life with this stuff! I must have an outlet! Grr heh anyway! Please review or drop me an email ….did you like it? Its still not done but I love ideas and suggestions…lol I take suggestions! Okie this note will be longer than the story If I don't stop so……….Thank you soooo much to all my reviewers! I hope this chapter measures up! And um bye! 


	4. Council, Banquet, and Bed

New Chapter! Thank you to all my reviewers, *applause*   
The MS issue. Well, to make it short I like writing romances-and I'm not a fan of slash. so, what's left? The dreaded original female character. I understand how they can be annoying. Its just these are the kind of stories I like reading-and writing. (thank you so much for the dialogue and style comment though! ;D)  
Oh and Salysha, I hope lip twisting is a good thing. heh  
So with that out of the way….  
  
  
  
  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old," began Elrond, "I have summoned you all here to answer the threat of Mordor."   
  
Elrond looked from his left to his right. It seemed good fate had brought in these wayward travelers.   
  
'The prince of the woodland elves, Legolas,' Elrond thought to himself as he surveyed. 'Boromir, the son of the steward of Gondor. There is Aragorn, the heir to the throne of Gondor. Each has a specific tie to their peoples. And who is this?' he thought as his eyes glimpsed the woman. 'Ah, yes. Nerin, the daughter of Thalilon. She knows nothing of her ancestry, nor should she.'   
  
  
Elrond called Frodo forward. Frodo approached the pedestal. Slowly, cautiously he sat a ring, The Ring, in the center. He then walked, relieved, back to his seat.  
  
Muffled voices rose from the council. Nerin felt as though she was the only one who did not understand.  
  
"It is a gift!" Boromir exclaimed rising from his seat. "We must use this against Mordor. This is the tool Gondor has been seeking!"   
  
Nerin shifted in her seat. The ring seemed to be calling to her. Thoughts arose in her mind. She heard the ring say something barely intelligible, but in her mind the meaning was clear.   
  
'I can make your father love you. I can make them all love you.'  
  
"None of us can wield this ring. It serves only it's true master." Aragorn had stood and was counteracting Boromir's idea.   
  
"There is only one choice." Elrond spoke up to break the tension. "The ring must be destroyed."  
  
Nerin watched interestedly as the members of the council debated who should carry the ring to Mordor. The least likely, small Frodo, was the one who, in the end, bored the burden.  
  
One by one, different members joined with him. It was at this moment Nerin decided she had been silent too long.   
  
"I will join with you as well." she said, after Boromir had pledged Gondor's support.  
  
"Sit back down, woman." Boromir instructed. "You'll not go."  
  
"I'd like to see a brut, such as you, stop me." she taunted and then bowed her head at Frodo.   
  
"The road to Mordor is not an easy one." Elrond warned. "It is not a place for a woman."  
  
"Yet, you care not if a hobbit would go." she argued.  
  
"Speaking of hobbits." interrupted Gandalf. He turned and sure enough there were 3 more hobbits peaking over the bushes  
  
"Frodo goes no where without me." said Sam coming out of hiding.   
  
"We're coming too." chorused Merry and Pippin.   
  
"Very well," Elrond surrendered. "You will be the Fellowship of The Ring. But before you leave, you will stay the night in Rivendell. A banquet in your honor, and a full night's rest for your embarking tomorrow morning."  
  
No one argued.   
  
----  
  
Nerin walked out onto a small courtyard to amuse herself as the elves prepared for the night's banquet.  
  
"I suppose you're proud of yourself." Boromir said as he approached her. He walked without his shield or sword. He bore what was unmistakably a look of frustration.  
  
"If you've come to inform me that I wasn't born male, you can save yourself the trouble." She waved him off with her hand and sat on a stone bench.  
  
"I can't protect you and the ring bearer." Boromir said lowering his voice. He held a tone of kindness.  
  
Nerin, however, was oblivious to his tone of voice. She only heard two of his words.  
  
"Protect me?" She scarcely believed he had actually said it.   
  
"Women are to be protected. It is a matter of honor." he explained.  
  
"If you genuinely understand honor, Boromir, then you will know that I cannot sit idly by while the fate of the world is in peril." her eyes begged him to understand.  
  
Boromir walked a few steps away, his head hung low. The problem was he did understand what she had meant. It was exactly the way he felt.  
  
"I do understand honor." he turned back to her. "I only hope you truly are capable." Boromir walked away purposefully. He did not look back.   
  
----  
  
An hour later the great dining table was full with people. The Fellowship and well-wishers gathered together along the table. Lord Elrond sat at the head, his wise smile emanating a calmness that lifted the heaviness of the matter at hand.   
  
Elvin food was different from the food of the humans. Its delicate sauces, gravies, and thin white breads seemed too light to Nerin. She was used to ale opposed to wine, and red meat opposed to the white meat of rabbit and foul. After a plateful, however, she was just as full as if she had ate a four course meal. She noticed Boromir's eyes. They kept catching hers from across the table.   
  
-  
  
Boromir sat confused. He couldn't categorize Nerin. One moment, she was riding along side him on horseback, the next, she was smiling dreamily over her glass of river-cooled wine. He watched her eat. She had the mannerisms of a man, bent over her plate. She wasn't messy, but she did controlled her space well.  
  
-  
After the banquet everyone was shown to different rooms for the night.   
  
-  
Nerin laid in her cozy bed staring at the moon through the opened archway. She had been used to sleeping in nature, but this was amazing.   
  
The days events seemed swept from her mind. Her eyelids fluttered closed. She was almost asleep when she realized she was no longer alone.  
  
End of chap 4.   
Cliffhanger? Hehe any ideas on who *that* is sneaking into her bedroom? Honestly I haven't decided yet. Well, ok I have a pretty good idea J 


	5. Nightly Visitor

New chapter!  
Ready for the shocker of the century?   
-------  
  
She raised herself up and searched the darkness of the room for the intruder.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked, sounding more fearful that she would have liked.  
  
"I could not sleep," Boromir said stepping from the shadows into the moonlight. He was wearing his pants and he was shirtless.   
  
"So you came here?" she asked.  
  
"You are the reason I could not sleep." he said as he approached her bed.  
  
"What do you mean?" her eyes narrowed. She could see his features now. He looked apologetic.  
  
"I have thought on your words,." Boromir's silhouetted head bent down as he searched for the what to say, "and I did not mean to insult your honor. I would also be furious in your position."  
  
"And you just realized this?" she asked. She could tell he was sincere, but why would he have the change of heart so quickly?  
  
"I spoke with Elrond and Gandalf, tonight, after the banquet." he deflected his eyes. "I was trying to make them forbid you from the journey." He sat beside her on the bed.  
  
"You what?" she was furious.  
  
"Do not become enraged, I thought it for the best."  
  
"You're outrageous!" she snapped. She tried to get up but Boromir held her in place.  
  
"Please, Nerin, just listen." his eyes bore into hers. Nerin bit her lip to keep from speaking. "I realize my mistake. They explained to me. I understand that you are just as much a part of this as I am." he sighed. "Please grasp that I was only concerned for your safety, and did not know how to show it."  
  
Nerin didn't know what to say.  
  
Boromir leaned closer. His eyes fell onto her lips. She thought for a moment he meant to kiss her, but then, as though snapping out of a trance, he breathed heavily and gave a closed smile.  
  
"I will let you rest." he said making to stand but Nerin's hand caught his. Boromir's gaze caught hers again. He waited for her to say something.  
  
"Thank you." she said, and withdrew her hand.   
  
"When I am wrong, I admit it." This time he did stand, and in what was seemingly one motion he was gone from her sight.  
  
---  
  
"Arise." It was Gandalf's voice that Nerin awoke to. "We shall be leaving soon."  
  
"Alright." she said groggily as she rose from the bed, wiping sleep from her eyes.  
  
"There is something I wanted to mention to you." Gandalf said as she laid out her tanned leather clothes. "Boromir had…a talk with me last night. He had…" he paused while he searched for the right words, "…reservations about you joining the fellowship."  
  
"I know." she cut him off. "Boromir told me about it and he apologized."  
  
"Good." Gandalf nodded. "Very good."   
  
----  
  
"Good morrow." Legolas greeted Nerin as she walked up to the front courtyard.  
  
"Good morrow." she repeated kindly. Legolas stared at her slightly causing her to look away.  
  
"Do pardon my behavior." he said realizing he had stared. "It has been quite a long time since I have seen a human female."  
  
"Oh," she half laughed. "Do we really look that different?"  
  
"Your face is more round." he said studying her features even closer. "but in a pleasant way." he apologized when he saw her cast her eyes away.  
  
"Thanks," she said and began to load her things into a sack at her side. It appeared they would only be taking one horse on the trip. A pack horse named Bill. He would hold there food and supplies.   
  
The rest of the fellowship was soon clothed and ready for he walk across the bridge and off toward Mordor.  
  
Nerin took one last look at Rivendell as they left. She was sure that she, for one, would never return here.  
  
So, on they walked. Gandalf in the lead, followed by Legolas, Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry, Gimli, Boromir, Nerin, and Aragorn bringing up the rear.  
  
----  
as always r/r 


	6. Beginnings

Ok, I do understand what you are saying, all I can ask is that you trust me. I know its following the movie at the moment but its because I need them to get to a certain spot. In this story they aren't going through the mines, I'm taking them a different road. Also, I'm not promising Frodo is keeping the ring. This is a different story and I just need people to stick with me long enough to find it out. Only you decided what to read, but I thank you for reading this! :o) This chapter builds the tension for Boromir and Nerin.  
  
They had walked two days straight, stopping only to eat and rest, when they reached a rocky spot to make camp for a full nights sleep.  
  
Nerin sat whittling a piece of spare wood with her dagger as she watched Boromir give Pippin and Merry fencing lessons.   
  
"One. And two, and three." Boromir was counting as the blades clanked each other.  
  
"Looking good, Pippin." said Merry as he watched his closest friend hit all the marks that Boromir had set.   
  
"Now faster." Boromir instructed and gained pace. Merry happily obliged.  
  
"Good, Good." Nerin said tossing the piece of wood to the ground. "but what would you do if two orcs attacked you at the same time, eh?" Nerin stepped forward and drew her sword.  
  
"Back down," Boromir instructed her, "They are only learning."  
  
"I was talking about you." she laughed, and waved her sword at him. The hobbits laughed and Boromir grinned.  
  
"Everyone," it was Legolas, "come here." He drew the groups attention to a dark spot on the horizon.  
  
"What is it?" Nerin asked as she approached Gandalf, Legolas, and Gimli.  
  
"It is but a puff of cloud," Gimli answered her.  
  
"No," Legolas said. "Clouds do not swirl like that."  
  
"It's moving fast, against the wind."  
  
"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas yelled.  
  
"Hide!" Aragorn yelled and grabbed the hobbits and put them in a safe spot.  
  
Boromir grabbed a dazed Nerin and took her down into the underbrush with him. Neither of them were cowards, but still their hearts were beating hard and the breaths were short.   
  
After the crebain had past Nerin noticed Boromir's arm was wrapped tightly around her waist. He was holding her tightly to him. Doing what he had promised himself he would not do - protect her.   
  
"Sorry." he said and quickly let her go. "See that you pay more heed next time."  
  
"I have traveled much in Dunland," Nerin said standing and dusting herself off, "And I have never seen crebain act in such a way, or travel this far north."  
  
"Spies for Saruman." Gandalf confirmed. "The passage west is being watched. We must go over the mountain."  
  
"Over the mountain?" asked Gimli. "When it would be so much easier to go through it."  
  
"We should make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city," said Boromir.   
  
"Boromir is right," Nerin agreed.  
  
"No," Aragorn disagreed. "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard."  
  
"Let the ring bearer decide." Gandalf said and everyone looked to Frodo.  
  
"We make for the Gap of Rohan." Frodo said with finality in his tone.   
  
Boromir smiled, happy that they would be passing his city. Gandalf seemed somewhat relieved they weren't going through Moria.  
  
Okie….this is the end of the movie following thing. After this chapter its all me. Make sense? I hope so!  
Any ideas? Comments? R/r 


End file.
